


Harry Hook x Reader - Love at First sight

by Decendantofthesparrow



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Harry is a sweet heart, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, angst in mid chapters, but they mean well and like reader, crazy girl from harrys past fling goes a little nuts, harry has to deal with some teasing from crew, harrys in louuve, he go from playboy to i only love you forver, legit loves reader, reader has to deal with old flings of harry, who just proves them wrong when he comes around the corner with a gift for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decendantofthesparrow/pseuds/Decendantofthesparrow
Summary: it was just supposed to be a normal day walking your dog, who knew that would lead to meeting the love of your life?
Relationships: Harry Hook/Reader
Kudos: 41





	1. Part 1 - Dogs are awesome

  
  


[Originally posted by samanthastral](https://tmblr.co/Z937Vx2MQ6qHm)

commissioned by [@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)

=

It was driving you mad, being cooped up in your room, you let out a frustrated groan. You leaned back in your chair, staring at the artboard in front of you.

You needed a fresh start…you needed to go outside and just…draw whatever came to mind. You stood from your chair and grabbed your sketchbook, watercolor, water brushes, your kneaded eraser, and pencil and stuffed them in your bag.

Maybe you would go to the park next to the school, you whistled and duke came from around the corner, the blue Staffy wagging his tail like crazy.

“wanna go for a walk boy” you cheered in a high pitch, duke let out an excited bark, leaping up and pressing his paws to your thighs “yeah! Yeah!! Come on!”

Duke bounded alongside you as you grabbed his leash and headed out the door.

=

“it’s yer turn to walk dude” harry mocked, lazily strutting alongside dude “blah blah bleh” Harry looked down at the mutt, who was now peeing.

Carlos had decided to make Harry walk dude after dude wouldn’t leave harry alone. When asked all he said was ‘ _dogs intuition’_

So here he was….walking dude in the nearby park next to the school. And he was bored out of his mind.

All of a sudden dude bolted off, dragging Harry behind him “ey wha’ DUDE!” Harry yelped out, stumbling over his feet.

“slow down!”

“duke slow down!” all of a sudden someone slammed into Harry’s chest, and he felt dude and another dog wrap their leashes around their legs.

The person started to fall backward and Harry’s arms automatically reached out, wrapping around the small fo their back and tugging them into his chest.

“Are yeh okay?” the girl lifted their cap, and Harry’s heart skipped a beat.

Sparkling (e/c) eyes stared up at him, pouty lips opened slightly “why yes, im-im fine, just a little shaken, what about you?”

Harry couldn’t speak, he just stared at them, dude and the other larger dog stared up at them, wagging their tails and smiling.

They looked to each other ‘nailed it’

You looked away, forcing down the strong blush and searched for Duke, he just sat there with that goofy grin of his.

“duke” you ordered softly “unwind please” the large dog gave a soft ‘boof’ and walked around you and the tall handsome boy, slowly undoing the leash around their legs.

“thank you” you muttered, scratching the side of his head, you looked back up at the boy, almost looking away again when you saw his bright ocean blue eyes. “s-sorry bout him, he gets a little crazy when he sees another dog” you stuttered, the boy finally seemed to snap out of whatever stupor he was in.

“no-no it’s okay, dude went crazy too” he pointed at dude, you smiled, kneeling down and holding out your hand.

“Hey dude”

“Hey (y/n)!” he trotted over to you and gave you paw “sorry bout that, doggie instincts ya know” you giggled, making Harry’s heart speed up.

‘what is happening to me’ he thought, placing his hand on his heart, which was going 1000 miles a minute.

“yeh know dude?” Harry asked, taking a small step back as you stood up and gave a blinding smile.

“yep, im the one who initially trained him” Harry nodded, jumping a little as duke pressed his head against his thigh.

“Well hello,” Harry muttered, giving duke a good scratch between his ear and duke melted into Harry’s side, his leg starting to go.

You giggled “he must like you, hes not very trusting of other people when he first meets them”  
harry chuckled, and smiled down at duke, and you inhaled quickly. “well im a lucky one then…” he looked up, holding out his hand. “i’m Harry, by the way, harry hook”

You smiled and took his hand “i’m (y/n), (y/n) Radcliffe” harry tilted his head

“as in roger and Anita Radcliffe?” you beamed and nodded

“the same! They’re my parents” Harry chuckled, and bit his lip you were adorable.

“well anyway” harry released your hand, mentally frowning as he realized he missed it “I should probably finish dudes walk and get ‘im back to Carlos”

You nodded, leaning down and grabbing dukes leash, “well it was nice meeting you harry, maybe I’ll see you around?” you hoped you would.

Harry nodded rapidly “aye, definitely” you nodded and walked off, holding dukes leash close to your chest, keeping the bursting giggles in your chest.

“wait!” you spun around, feeling a blush rise to your cheeks as harry ran up to you. “do-do yeh maybe wanna meet up on Friday? At the café?”

You beamed and nodded “yes! Should we trade numbers?” harry bopped his forehead with his palm and gave a shy smile.

“that would probably be a good idea huh?”

Five minutes later, as you sat down on the bench next to the koi pond, your phone went off, you picked it up and smiled.

- _hey, so this Friday at 4? At tiaras café?_

You squealed and kicked your legs a bit, duke barking and leaping up to look at your screen

_-sounds good! See ya!_

_-see ya! :)_

You bit your lip and looked up to the sky holding the phone close to your chest.

“duke, I think i’m in love”

=

“ugg why did I send a smiley face! She’s gonna think im-“ his phone went off and he scrambled to look at his screen.

(y/n) had texted back

_-;3_

Harry let out a giggle, falling back on his bed, holding his phone close to his chest.

“I think I’m in love”

–

Dude chuckled and lay back down, ignoring Carlos’ questions

_‘dogs intuition’_

_  
_–end of part 1–


	2. part 2 - date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its finally friday and you and harry are nervous wrecks, luckily the date goes off without a hitch!

=

Harry burst into Carlos' room, pointing at dude "I NEED TO BORROW DUDE!" he yelled, panting heavily. Carlos slowly looked up from his laptop, blinking confused at Harry.

"why?" he asked, closing the device and standing up from his bed. "oh wait!" Carlos laughed "its Friday isn't it?" he picked up dude from his bed on the bed and grabbed his leash.

"Luckily for you, I haven't taken him for a walk today so hes still full-on energy!" he set dude on the ground and handed the leash to harry "but just so you know, there is a rent a pet place right outside of the grounds where you can rent a dog to walk them?"

Harry nodded "aye, but I know dude and duke get along so I don't wanna risk anythin' with another dog" Carlos smiled.

"that's smart, alright, have fun on your date!" Harry gave a shy smile and nodded, heading out of Carlos' room with dude.

Carlos started at the now-closed door in surprise "huh....he didn't even deny it....(y/n) is going to be good for him"

=

You ran around your room, rushing to find an outfit. "duke, I have to meet Harry in half an hour and I've no idea what to wear!!"

Duke rolled his eyes and padded over to your closet, nosing it open and gently grabbing a white, blue, and pink sundress, he gave a soft 'boof'

You spun around, a bright smile breaking on your face "oh duke that's perfect!" you ran over and fished it out of the closet "and my boots would go perfect with it! Oh and my denim jacket!!"

Duke bounded around you, excitedly barking with your high energy.

"oh duke" you cooed, kneeling next to him and cuddling his head "what would I do without you~"

=

Harry took a deep breath, looking down at his clean red jacket and looking for any imperfections "harry trust me, you look good, she won't be able to look away"

He looked down, raising his brow at dude, who just grinned up at him "uh," he muttered "thanks dude" the mutt nodded.

"no problem, now get in there, and then order me a puppachino!"

Harry laughed and shook his head, entering the café, glad he had chosen a place that allowed dogs.

A loud bark came from an obviously large dog and harry looked over, seeing duke standing at attention and looking at them, his tail going crazy.

Harry's world slowed down as you looked up, from the shoes to the top of your head, you looked beautiful.

"harry you made it" you cheered, the world returned to normal speed, harry swallowed, and walked over to you sitting across from you.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" he chuckled, dude slipped under his seat and laid down.

You shrugged "well I don't know, maybe you and Uma had to do something last second?" Harry snorted and shook his head.

"no, If tha' happened I would have texted yeh, and even then I would rather be her'e" a blush rose on your face, and you looked down at your lap.

Harry looked at the sketchbook in front of you, jaw-dropping a little. "woah yeh drew tha'?"

You nodded, picking up your sketchbook and handing it to harry.

It was a fashion sketch, depicting uma in a teal dress with gold trimming and designs and a seashell waist tie.

"wow, that's really good! Where did yeh learn ta draw?" harry set the book down in front of you and leaned on his hands.

"my mother, Anita, used to work for Cruella as one of her main designers, and she still works as her own freelance designer to this day, and I just shared her passion for art I guess"

"well lass" harry chuckled, reaching out and taking your hand, rubbing his thumb on the top of your hand. "yer amazing, i'm sure if yeh showed up uma tha' dress she would love it"

You giggled "well I was thinking of showing Evie ya know? She's her own designer and seamstress, and I just...that's so inspiring and gosh I would love to get there someday an-sorry im rambling" you stopped, biting your lip and looking down at Duke who placed his paw on your thigh and whined.

You patted his head and smiled "no, no keep talking! I wanna hear about everything!" your head jolted up, blinking surprised at harry.

"r-really?..usually everyone yells at me to stop talking when I get excited" you sadly mumbled, Harry's face hardened and he narrowed his eyes.

"well they can 'eff off, they don' know what they're talkin' about, I could listen to yeh talk all day" harry realized what he said a moment later, a crimson blush building on his cheeks.

You giggled, covering your mouth "r-really? You can?" harry groaned in embarrassment and covered his face, but nodded.

–

Two hours later, you left the café, hand in hand, heading to the dog park to let dude and duke run around.

You two simply talked the entire time,

~ _so this is love~_

You looked over to the side, there was a street singer, singing a love ballad. You smiled, humming along with them

~ _so this is love mmm~_

Harry started to swing your hands between you, making you laugh and swing right with him.

 _~_ _So this is what makes life divine_

_I'm all aglow, mmm_

_And now I know (and now I know)_

_The key to all heaven is mine~_

The music faded to the background as you made it to the park. You unleashed duke and dude, smiling as duke bolted off and began to play with a german shepherd and a border collie.

You and Harry sat on a nearby beach, your head on his shoulder as your hands were intertwined on his leg. "this has been wonderful harry" you sighed happily, "thank you for asking, it been a while since I've had such a nice time outside my dorm" you laughed.

"well thank yeh for acceptin'" Harry chuckled, "I probably would have been bored with the crew if it wasn't fer yeh"

You snorted, content as you watched duke barrel over himself and drift, looking around confused as they landed.

You checked your phone, pouting as you noticed curfew was approaching. "its almost curfew, we should head back"

"aye" harry nodded, standing and holding out his hand for you to take, you grasped it and stood alongside him "I don't what yeh to get in trouble."

You smiled and nodded "thanks, DUKE~" the staffy perked up, bolting back to you, dude scuttling right after him.

=

As harry escorted you back to your room, you fished out your keys, one single thought going through your mind.

"so this is where I leave yeh lass" harry gave you that flirtatious smile "until we meet again" you laughed and nodded, biting your lip before quickly leaning up and pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek.

"thank you harry, let's do this again yeah?" you backed into your dorm, duke rubbing against Harry's leg and trotting in.

Harry just stared at you, a blush rising on his cheeks "uh-uh ye-yeah! Right, next week?" he stuttered, a shy smile on his face.

You nodded and backed fully into your dorm.

"right next week, see ya!" you closed the door and leaned against it, knowing you had the biggest goofiest grin on your face.

Duke snorted, his pet was a romantic one, that's for sure.

=

As harry arrived back at his dorm, he tried to keep the dorky smile off his face. But to no avail.

He leaped up in the air and punched it, spinning as he did so.

"hell yeah!!"

\--end of part 2--


	3. part 3 - teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as you and harry start to get serious, harry has to deal with lighthearted teasing from his crew. while you have to deal with not so light-hearted teasing from harrys past flings from the isle.

  


[Originally posted by jean-valjean-moreau](https://tmblr.co/Zgy6Mr2OLqGcn)

commissioned by [@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)

=

It had been a wonderful three months for harry, he had never felt this way about anybody, he had never felt the all-consuming love that the prissy princes and princesses talked about until now.

He could firmly say, that he was in love with you. And he wasn’t ashamed to say it.

So when his crew jabbed at him (out of love tho) about (y/n), he just smiled and said: “aye, I am in love” and walked off to find her.

There would still be some lighthearted teasing, like them making whip sounds and cooing at him when they were together.

And then there were his past-flings…some of them were over it, understanding harry wasn’t the type to have a one person and one person only relationship on the isle, he would jump from girl to guy, guy to girl.

But now he was adamantly in love with (y/n) Radcliffe, and he wasn’t afraid to admit it. Unfortunately, that meant those who were still hung up on him went after (y/n).

Like now; you were sitting outside waiting for harry when two isle girls came up to you, sneers plastered on their faces.

You sighed, preparing to ignore them “I don’t know why hooks staying with you, you probably don’t even do anything for him!”  
“yeah!” the other girl screeched “hes probably just pitying you and waiting around until you give in”

You saw a flash of red from the corner of your eye and you sat up, a smile starting to grow on your lips.

Harry was strutting up, his classic red pirate coat flowing behind him, and he was holding a pink rose and a small box.

As he reached you he leaned down softly pressing his lips to yours “hey my bonnie lass” he whispered, you giggled, making harry smile.

“hi” you bit your lip as you took the rose and box, hiding your smirk as harry stood to his full height to glare at the two girls.

“the hell yeh think yer doin’? get!” the girls stuttered, looking from you to harry, unable to comprehend harry truly liked someone for them, and not using them as a toy.

“did yeh not hear meh? I said get!” he snared, the girls squealed and bolted off, harry sighed and sat next to you, lifting your hand and pressing his lips to the back of your hand. “were they bothering yeh love?” his soft ocean blue eyes stared questioningly at you.

You gave a soft laugh and shook your head “not really, its just old news they keep repeating” harry still looked miffed but nodded.

“Alright, ready ta go to the beach tomorrow?” you beamed and nodded.

“yeah! Its been a while since I went to the beach!” harry chuckled and brushed a lock of hair behind your ear, tilting his head and giving you a soft look.

“you’ll love it, I got everythin’ planned out”

=

Harry groaned in frustration, date after date, something went wrong, almost as if the universe was trying to get them to fight so they would break up.

Luckily for him, (y/n) had always turned the situation around. Like today, he had tripped on a rock that he swore that wasn’t there before and ripped (y/n)s sundress as he fell.

(y/n), after a moment of shock, had laughed and helped him get to his feet and stripped, revealing a swimsuit top and shorts.

“it was a cheap sundress anyway! Besides, the water looks amazing right now!”

Harry could fly, she was so amazing. He unleashed duke and left his bag and their shoes by the shore, running into the waves with duke, smiling as he heard (y/n) laugh to their antics.

=

Harry swung their intertwined hands between them as they walked, duke trotting next to (y/n), panting from exertion.

“Hey, guys, oh my! (y/n) what happened!” Evie stepped out from around the corner, seeing (y/n) was wearing her ripped sundress with Harry’s zipped up red jacket over it.

(y/n) snorted and pointed to harry “he tripped and accidentally ripped it, its no biggie though, it was like 10 bucks” evie slowly nodded.

“ill make you a new one” you laughed and shook your head.

“im sure you were already making one so just finish that one alright? No need to make two” evie sighed and nodded.

“oh alright, did you two have fun?” harry nodded absentmindedly, staring as the water droplets still in your hair trailed down your jaw and dripped down to your shoulder.

“Harry?” his head shot up, blinking rapidly as uma and the crew quietly laughed at him.

“dude, were you that in the zone about (y/n) you couldn’t hear us?” Jonas laughed. Harry felt the blush rise to his cheeks and he pouted.  
“shut up yeh jerks” he muttered, wrapping an arm around (y/n)s shoulder and pulling her into his side.

“someones in louuuve~” Bonny teased, making (y/n) giggle and nuzzle her head into his shoulder.

Harry was unable to pay attention, thinking back to the last two months of dates.

Every single time, something went wrong, be it a genuine accident but it seemed on purpose coffee spill on her favorite jacket. Or her sketchbook that one moment was in his bag, the next in the lake.

Yet (y/n) was always so kind and let him attempt to explain what happened, believing him when he truly said he didn’t know how the thing had happened.

Things were building up and harry didn’t like it, he was getting that odd gut feeling he got on the isle when someone was plotting against him.

Harry numbly followed you inside, feeling as if someone was watching him and (y/n)….and they didn’t have good intentions.

—-

Harry jolted awake that night, the deep feeling of dread piercing his chest and he felt like he was going to throw up.

“I need the check up on (y/n)” he muttered, tossing his blanket off his body and quickly making his way out of his dorm and to (y/n)’s.

As he got closer to her dorm room, he heard the frantic barks of a dog ‘duke’ harry thought, panic began to set in, he started to run, uncaring if anyone heard him.

he skidded to a stop, starting to try to rapidly open the door, tears of panic starting to burn at his eyes. “(y/n)?!!” he yelled, no response other than dukes howls and barks “(y/n) come on why is duke doing tha’?!”

he dug into his pocket, digging out his copy of (y/n)s room key and frantically unlocking it. He stumbled in, heart freezing as he took in the sight of the room.

the bedsheets ripped, faint splatters of blood on the pillow, the window shattered and wide-open, (y/n)s personal things strewn about the room, her markers on the floor, her sketchbook halfway ripped open and ruined.

He flinched as he heard scratching from the bathroom door, he rushed over, ripping it open to have duke barrel into his legs, stumbling over himself, harry stopped him, letting out a panicked sob as he spotted two deep cuts on the dog’s face and leg.

“wha’ happened ta yeh duke, what happened ya (y/n)!!” Harry looked around the room again, looking for any clues.

A security guard burst in, looking pissed but it faded into horror as he looked into the room “wha-what the hell happened here?!”

Harry felt the panicked tears drip down his cheeks as he yelled out “(Y/N)s BEEN TAKEN!”

—end of part 3–


	4. part 4 - the vet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> duke is in the ER, and harry is worried sick about the both of you and blames himself for your kidnapping.

  


[Originally posted by briqhtwood](https://tmblr.co/ZUdzIYYB5mbuCa00)

commissioner [@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)

=

Harry sat outside the vet ER, leg bouncing a mile a minute and biting his nails. Duke had been hurt more than first assumed, broken ribs from being kicked in the chest, broken paw, sliced muzzle, and leg.

Duke had been in the ER for three hours now, and Harry was only a word away from breaking down.

Two dalmatians burst in, a gently aged woman with her blond hair in a bun and a tall man in a green vest and dark brown pants running in after them.

They stopped at the reception desk, asking for…duke. Harry let out a low sob, they had to be roger and Anita, they even had the two dalmatians.

Harry slowly stood and shuffled over to them, Anita noticed him and her eyes widened, and started to smack roger. “roger, roger that’s harry-Harry!” she stepped away from roger and speed-walked over to him, reaching out as harry tilted forward a bit.

“og harry! Where duke, is he alright!? Wheres (y/n)!?” harry just shook his head. Anita gasped and covered her mouth, tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

“Anita, they said dukes still in the operation room, harry” roger set a gentle hand on Harry’s shoulder “let’s go sit down, you look like your about to pass out, pongo, here boy!”

Pongo and Perdita ran over and Perdita jumped up and cuddled into harry. Harry let out a low sob and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his cheek against her neck.

“What happened baby” Anita cooed, rubbing her hand on Harry’s knee. Harry just shook his head, gritting his teeth as he remembered the state of (y/n)s room.

“We have reasons to believe she’s been kidnapped, the only thing we found was a fistful of black hair, possibly when duke or (y/n) tried to fight back” the police officer who had stayed with Harry spoke up, Anita covered her mouth and let out a sob.

“oh my poor baby” roger handed Anita a cloth, she gratefully took it and wiped her eyes.

“We also believe duke was injured from trying to protect her, he is getting the best care he can get right now” roger nodded, rubbing Anitas back and pongo nosed Harry’s leg, whining and pawing at him.

A vet came into the room, looking around till he spotted harry, “harry Hook?” harry shot up, eyes wide with worry.

“duke is out of surgery and is in the restroom, you can come see him, now” harry squeezed past Anita and pongo, speed walking with the vet.

Roger sighed and let harry see duke alone, continuing to speak to Noah, the officer.

=

“Hey bud” harry whispered, kneeling next to duke and gently petting his head, swallowing harshly a the bandages around his muzzle. “im so sorry this happened….oh hades this is all my fault” he sobbed, burying his face in his shaved fur.

“if I had never met her” he hiccuped “she would have never been in danger…god im such a screw up” duke whined, lifting his head up and licking Harry’s arm.

“son you stop talking about yourself that way right now” Roger stepped into the room, kneeling next to harry and patting his head. “you have no idea how happy you made (y/n), before you, she had a hard time even talking to others, due to only being around our rescue dogs. She was able to open up thanks to you, and she made amazing friends, including Carlos and uma.”

Pongo slid his head underneath Harry’s arm, pressing his nose to Harry’s cheek “you don’t know how many times (y/n) called us just to gush about you, I would say she loves you with all her soul harry, and she wouldn’t want you to blame yourself”

Harry sniffed, leaning off duke and rubbing his sleeve on his face “aye, yer right”

Roger smiled “now how bout we get duke all ready to sign out and get him some stuff to stay in your room huh?

=

Duke popped open his eyes, looking to harry who was on the floor with him, duke carefully stood, limping out from under Harry’s arm and to the door, pressing his nose to the red button that opened the door and slowly trekked outside.

“duke what are you doing” dude speed up beside him “it’s so late and you just got out of surgery!”

“I need to find (y/n)” duke panted “my other pets been so sad without her, and she’s in danger, im sending out an all dog alert all the way to the isle, someone must know where she is”

Duke released a deafening bark, scaring dude a little. But he continued, hoping to reach someone who knew something about (y/n)

–

Prim blinked awake, looking over to her window and jumping out of her pets arms, she nosed open the window, gasping as she heard the deep barks of a worried staffy

“oh my! A pet kidnapped! I have to forward it!”

She let out fast-paced yips, for once happy her pets household wore earbuds to bed.

–

Boxie padded over to her window, growling as she heard the message.

“rotten kid, whoever did it will come to justice”

–

Hours later little squeak opened his eyes, wiggling out from his pets dad’s arms, he stumbled over the old man’s belly and hopped down from the bed.

“pet stolen? (h/c) hair, (height), daughter of the Radcliffe?….oh crap!”

He knew exactly who took the girl.

He ran to the door, slipping through the hole and climbed up to the roof tops.

He sent back the message.

“pet found, isle of the lost, **basment of the queen of hearts salon** ”

—

Duke slammed his tail on the ground worriedly, dude walking around him in a circle.

He perked up, tail stopping and panic setting in.

“queen of- oh no, Dude!” he stopped, looking over at duke “your pet speaks dog correct!”

“yeah?”

“an isle dog found (y/n)! we need to tell him!”

“well, let’s go!”

=

“Carlos!!” he jolted out of bed, looking to dudes bed only for him to be gone, he looked to his door, hearing his small mutt behind the door scratching at it “Carlos open the door! We know where (y/n) is!”

Carlos leaped out of bed and bolted over to the door and ripped it open, dude and duke rushing in and looking up at him.

“what how?!”

“I sent out a twilight bark” duke gruffed “got all the way to the isle, got a message back saying shes on the isle in the queen of hearts salon basement”

Fear set in Carlos’ chest “no, that means-“ he bolted to his nightstand, unplugging his phone and dialing up mal.

“MAL, (Y/N)S ON THE ISLE, CALL EVERYONE FOR A MEETING IN BENS OFFICE, ILL SEE YOU THERE!”

He didn’t wait for her to respond, cutting off the call and getting dressed quickly.

“Come one! Harrys gonna want to know!”

===

You struggled to breathe, you could taste blood on your tongue.

“have you learned your lesson yet~”

You spit on her shoes, glaring up at her “fff–u off” you slurred, yelping as you felt pain surge in your cheek.

“seems not” the girl with long black and red hair cooed “you will soon then” she gripped your chin, giving you a crazed smile.

“Harry Hook belongs to the daughter of the queen~!”

–end of part 4–


	5. part 5 - rescue mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and the rest of the vks are on a mission, to save you from the insane daughter of the queen of hearts.

  


[Originally posted by andrew-minayrd](https://tmblr.co/ZlmZBq2OGc0-3)

commission from [@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)

=

Mal, Evie, Jay, Uma, Ben, and Gil sat nervously in Ben’s office, wondering why Carlos had called them all into here.

The door slammed open, revealing Carlos, Duke, and Dude. “duke found out where (y/n) is!” Evie stood from her seat, surprise clear on her face.

“what?” dude nodded.

“yeah, he used the twilight bark, it’s a way we dog’s alert others, he found out (y/n) is on the isle in the basement of the queen of hearts salon!”

“Quinn” a thick angry Scottish accent came from the door, Carlos whipped around, the fear he used to feel on the isle around harry spiking.

He was in his old isle gear, his dark hair ruffled and dark ocean blue eyes lined with kohl, hook in hand, and his sword strapped to his side.

Harry meant business, and the vks steeled up, Ben could feel the tension in the air.

They started to plan, Evie and Uma taking charge.

Harry clenched his fists, duke laying his head on his lap and pushing his muzzle under his hand. Harry looked down and smiled slightly.

“hey bud, well get ‘er back, don’ worry”

Uma paused in her planning, walking over and waving her hand over Duke “he’ll probably want to help, _by the power of the sea, heal all your injuries_ ”

Within a moment, the cuts and broken bones healed. duke yipped and started to scratch at the bandages.

“Thanks, uma” harry muttered, undoing the bandages. She nodded, walking back over to evie and continuing with the planning.

“Alright so Ben, we’ll need full access to the isle, and no matter what, no one can interfere!”

Ben tilted his head confused “why?”

Harry let out one of his old insane chuckles, Ben turning pale at the sound “the witch messed with meh lassie? Shes getting dealt with by the ‘ook”

==

Quinn admired the small golden bracelet, small golden words laced into the metalwork.

-my bonnie lass-

“Such a shame harry was forced to give this to you~” she cooed, slipping the jewelry onto her wrist, she ignored that it didn’t fit her. “he obviously wanted to give it to me but he had to keep appearances”

You glared up at her, blood dripping over your eyelid and you shook it off, Quinn gasped as a droplet hit her shoulder.

“oh you bi-!” just as Quinn was about to hit you, a loud growl sounded from behind her, she slowly turned, gasping as her eyes locked with a set of sharp teeth and glowing eyes.

“duke” you whispered, he silenced, waiting on your command “attack” duke launched himself at Quinn. she stumbled back, looking around for her knives but they were all out of reach.

Duke landed on her, pinning her to the ground and clamping his teeth around her throat, Quinn stilled, she had no way to escape.

“that’a boy” Harry ran down the stairs, a deranged grin on his face “now rip ‘er throat out”

“harry no” you whimpered, he whipped his head around, jaw and shoulders dropped as he saw you.

“(y/n) my love what has she done ta you!” he dropped his hook to the ground. Untying the ropes and carefully lifting you into his arms.

“harry” you whimpered, wincing as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“NO!” Quinn screamed, tossing duke off of her and reaching behind her, pulling out a knife “YOU’RE MINE!” she lunged at you and harry, harry skillfully dodging her, managing to move swiftly enough to not irritate your wounds.

Harry grit his teeth as he dodged more attacks from Quinn. As he was backed into a wall, a large body slammed into Quinn, “get away from my friends!” Gil yelled out, attempting to pin Quinn to the wall before she swiped at his jaw, nicking him.

Harry gently set you down, drawing his sword and dashing to his hook, quickly picking it up and smirking.

“NO!” Quinn screamed, starting to swing widely about the room, “YOU’RE MINE, NOT HERS, MINE!”

Harry blocked her swings, slicing her with his hook in turn. “get it into yer head woman, I LOVE ‘ER NOT YEH!” harry yelled out, eyes widening as Quinn screamed out a final time, dropping her knife and pulling out a gun.

“IF I CAN HAVE YOU, NO ONE CAN!”

Quinn yelped, tumbling over to the ground, holding her cheek. The gun slid across the floor, evie quickly stepping on it.

Harry let out a sigh, laughing slightly as you waved around your fist in pain.

“owowow!” you whined “that’s why I don’t punch! Woah” harry picked you back up, rubbing his cheek into your hair.

“Thank yeh lassie” you smiled, leaning up carefully and kissing his cheek.

“your welcome harry, Duke, Guard” Duke growled back, stepping on Quill’s arms and trapping her.

“good boy” harry chuckled “come one, let’s get yeh to the hospital”

–two years later–

You slowly opened your eyes, lifting your cheek up from Harry’s clothed chest. “mornin’ love” Harry’s sleepy voice muttered.

“mornin’ harry” you murmured back, sitting up and yawning “duke~” the blue staffys head shot up from Harry’s thigh, tail going crazy.

“ready for breakfast?” duke let out a happy bark and leaped off the bed, you followed behind him and out into the kitchen.

Harry smiled, sitting up and stretched, picking up his phone and texting evie.

_-everything ready for tonight?-_

_\- all ready!! I can’t wait!!-_

Harry chuckled to himself, glancing at his nightstand.

He couldn’t wait either.

-

You smiled as duke ran across the shore, your shoes in one hand and the other intertwined with Harry’s.

“This is beautiful harry, thank you” harry lifted your hand and pressed his lips to it.

“not as beautiful as you love, but yer welcome” you snorted and pushed his shoulder.

“you’re a dork.” Harry smiled, slowing to a stop.

“aye, but…” you turned gasping and dropping your shoes, covering your mouth. Harry was down on one knee, a red velvet box in hand.

“if yeh accept…I could be yer dork forever? Will yeh marry me?”

You sobbed, giving a shaky nod and jumping into Harry’s arms. “yes!!”

Harry fell back into the sand, laughing as duke bounded over and shoved his face between yours and licked everywhere he could.

You shoved his muzzle away and pressed your lips to Harry’s, he hummed and pulled you even closer.

You separated from him and pressed your forehead to his “I love you, Harry Hook”

“and I love you, future Mrs. Hook” harry teased, brushing a lock of hair behind your ear.

Duke barked, making you and harry laugh. “we love you too Duke” you cooed, scratching his ear. “after all, if it wasn’t for you, we never would have met~!”

“aye” Harry chuckled “thank yeh duke”

Duke grinned _‘nailed it~’_

–end~–


End file.
